Pegado a ti
by Kissaphobic
Summary: Una cosa es que quieras estar unida con una persona para toda tu vida y otra muy distinta que sea por culpa de una poción. COMPLETO. Atemporal. R/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

- ¿Un cero? – se quejó Ronald Weasley - ¡Si el trabajo no estaba tan mal!

- Hombre… has puesto que los licántropos son unos topos que comen líquenes… - contestó Hermione con la mirada fija en la hoja de su amigo.

- Pues me podrían haber puesto un 1 por originalidad aunque sea… - repuso Ron indignado.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Pensó que era genial volver a estar otra vez en Hogwarts. En verano nunca había tanta diversión como en el colegio, por muy paradójico que pueda parecer.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara, Harry? – le preguntó su amiga al ver que la sonrisa no desaparecía de la boca del chico.

- Es genial volver a estar aquí – respondió él.

Sus compañeros sonrieron.

Tras la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, se dirigieron al aula de Pociones.

Como era de esperar, Snape era el profesor asignado para la asignatura.

- ¿Otro años más con este tío? – susurró Ron a Harry al ver entrar al profesor. – Ojalá le explote algún líquido de esos y…

- ¿…y qué, señor Weasley?

Ron se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Snape a sus espaldas. El chico abrió la boca para contestar, pero el profesor se le adelantó:

- Lo quiero aquí después de clase.

- Genial – ironizó el joven.

Al acabar la clase, Harry y Hermione acudieron al comedor y Ron se quedó en el aula.

A los pocos minutos el pelirrojo apareció en el comedor.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Snape? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

- Tengo que recoger sus cacharrillos todos los días durante un mes al final de las clases – dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Podría haber sido peor… - intentó animarlo Harry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- También podría haber sido mejor – respondió su amigo asqueado.

- ¿Llegarás mañana para las pruebas de quidditch? – se preocupó Harry.

- Sí, son una hora más tarde.

Harry se sintió aliviado al oír eso. Odiaría tener que coger a McLaggen como guardián.

Las siguientes semanas fueron bastante buenas quitando el hecho de que Ron estaba castigado. Éste último consiguió entrar en el equipo sin problemas y en el partido amistoso que tuvieron contra Ravenclaw ganaron.

- Oh, vamos, Ron, ¡tienes que venir! – insistió Harry -¡Vamos a celebrar nuestro triunfo contra Rawenclaw en la Sala Común!

-Ya te he dicho que tengo que limpiar la clase de Pociones, hoy es el último día.

- Hacemos una cosa – propuso Hermione, que acababa de incorporarse a la conversación -; te ayudamos a recogerlo y terminarás antes.

-De acuerdo. Pero como se entere de que me habéis ayudado rodarán cabezas – advirtió Ron.

- Hemos infringido ya tantas leyes hasta ahora que, sinceramente, mi remordimiento por las cosas es cada ver menor– dijo Harry sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron fue el primero en entrar al aula. Comprobó que no había nadie y a continuación entraron Harry y Hermione.

Entre los tres recogieron todo a una velocidad increíble.

-¡Vaya! – dijo Ron asombrado – Podríais haberme ayudado el resto de los días...

Harry y Hermione se echaron a reír.

Se dirigieron a la puerta para salir de ahí y, entonces, Harry se tropezó y empujó sin querer a Hermione hacia una estantería. Las pociones de las baldas se movieron. Harry suplicó que no cayese ninguna. Tras un pequeño zarandeo, una de las botellas cayó entre Ron y Hermione, salpicándoles en los brazos.

Buf, menos mal que sólo ha sido una… - se tranquilizó Ron.

Hermione conjuró el hechizo "Reparo" y colocó la pócima en su sitio.

-A la siguiente ten un poco más de cuidado, Harry – lo riñó Hermione.

Harry se sonrojó y pidió perdón a su amiga.

El trío corrió hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor para no perderse la fiesta. Dentro, todos festejaban el resultado del partido, desde los de primer año hasta los del séptimo. Repartieron ranas y calderos de chocolate y charlaron entre todos alegremente.

Poco a poco, la gente se fue a sus habitaciones hasta que sólo quedaron Ron, Hermione y Harry.

-Ha sido un gran partido – comentó Harry -. Creía que no íbamos a…

En aquel instante el chico dejó de hablar.

-¿Qué pasa? – se asustó Hermione.

Harry señaló la mano de la chica. Una especie de rama estaba rodeando tanto su muñeca como la de Ron. Hermione soltó un grito e intentó deshacerse de la planta forcejeando, pero no pudo. Ron probó varios hechizos pero tampoco surtieron efecto.

-¿Pero qué…? – dijo Ron.

De repente la rama dejó de moverse, formando una especie de esposa que ataba a Ron y Hermione entre sí.

-Esto es muy raro… - murmuró la chica.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya, yo juraría que una rama me ata a otras personas todos los días! – contestó Ron con sarcasmo.

En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de algo:

-¡La poción!

Ron y Hermione lo miraron extrañados.

-¡La rama pasa justo por donde os ha salpicado la poción que se ha caído!

-"Que se TE ha caído" – lo corrigió Ron.

-De acuerdo, "que se ME ha caído".

-Tenemos que ir donde la señora Pomfrey – se alteró Hermione.

Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron a la enfermería, procurando que nadie los viese.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegaron a la enfermería en seguida y entraron apresurados preguntando por Pomfrey. Una voz contestó desde el fondo de la habitación.

-La señora Pomfrey se encuentra como voluntaria en San Mungo por dos meses.

Era Snape. Harry se puso entre Ron y Hermione para que no viese sus manos.

-¿Qué queréis? – preguntó bruscamente el profesor al ver quiénes eran.

-Queríamos… felicitarla por su cumpleaños – improvisó Harry.

-Faltan cinco meses para su cumpleaños – respondió Snape.

- Bueno, es que… - Harry intentó buscar una excusa mejor.

-…queríamos ser los primeros en felicitarla – terminó Ron la frase.

-Ya veo… ¿qué escondéis ahí detrás? – dijo el profesor señalando detrás de Harry.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero, en un acto reflejo, Ron echó a correr y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Pocos segundos más tarde Harry salió tras ellos.

-Menudo plan, Ron, echarse a correr… - le echó en cara Harry.

-¿"Queríamos felicitarla por su cumpleaños"? – imitó Ron a su amigo - ¿Qué tipo de excusa es esa?

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con… esta cosa? – preguntó la chica poniéndose seria.

-Esperar a que vuelva Pomfrey, supongo… - contestó Harry.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos que pasarnos dos meses así? – se quejó Ron.

-Tampoco es tan terrible – respondió Harry -, pasáis la mayoría del tiempo juntos.

-Ya, ¿y si queremos ir al baño o ducharnos qué?

-Eso seria un problema…

-¿Tú crées? – ironizó el pelirrojo.

-Lo mejor será que intentemos hacer nosotros una pócima para deshacernos de esto – propuso Hermione señalando la rama.

Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Harry se dirigió a sus amigos con un libro de tapa azul:

-Tengo dos noticias. Una buena; la otra, mala.

-Primero la buena – pidió Ron.

-Bien… he encontrado la receta de la poción y no tiene mayor complicación.

-¡Genial! – se alegró Hermione - ¿Y cuál es la mala?

-Que tarda tres meses en surtir efecto.

-Eso sí que es genial – dijo Ron llevándose la mano libre a la frente.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Hermione.

-Pues a esperar al menos dos meses – respondió Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche Ron y Hermione durmieron en los sofás de la Sala Común, y obligaron a Harry a quedarse con ellos por ser "el culpable" de aquello.

A la mañana siguiente la voz de Neville los despertó:

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?

Harry dio un salto y se puso de pie.

-Es que estuvimos hablando hasta muy tarde…

-¿Y se puede saber qué os pasa a vosotros en las manos? – preguntó señalando a Ron y Hermione.

La chica cogió rápidamente de la mano a Ron y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

-Estamos… estamos… saliendo juntos – inventó.

Ron la miró con cara de susto. Neville sonrió.

-¡Sabía que acabaríais juntos!

-Sí, sí, genial – refunfuñó Ron -. Ahora, ¿por qué no bajas a desayunar?

Neville se fue de la sala cuando el pelirrojo dijo eso.

Harry tuvo que tapar los ojos a cada uno de sus amigos para que se pudiese duchar y cambiar de ropa (Hermione lo obligó a taparse los ojos a sí mismo cuando se duchó ella).

Como era de esperar, tardaron bastante tiempo y bajaron tarde a desayunar.

- Creo que a partir de ahora tendremos que levantarnos antes… - dijo Harry.

- ¡No! ¿Tú crees? – contestó Ron con sarcasmo.

Cuando entraron en el comedor toda la mesa de los Gryffindor los miró.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – susurró Hermione.

Se sentaron fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta, pero la gente los seguía mirando. Hermione miró a Ginny y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya nos hemos enterado – contestó la pelirroja moviendo las cejas sucesivamente arriba y abajo

-. Enhorabuena.

Le dio un abrazo a Hermione.

- Qué diversión – ironizó Ron en un murmuro-. Ahora todo el mundo que salimos juntos.

- ¿Tan horrible te parece fingir que salimos juntos por un par de meses? – susurró Hermione con

tono enfadado.

- No, no es eso, sólo que… bueno, da igual.

- Contadme - insistió Ginny ignorando los murmullos -, ¿cómo es que habéis empezado a salir juntos?

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry pidiendo ayuda.

- Estooo… Ginny, ¿quieres venir a dar una vuelta? – preguntó el chico a la hermana de su amigo.

La chica aceptó encantada, olvidando la pregunta que les había hecho a Ron y Hermione. Estos dos últimos decidieron marcharse del comedor porque les resultaba muy incómoda aquella situación.

- Vale, tenemos que inventarnos una historia de cómo empezamos a salir – propuso Hermione.

- De acuerdo. ¿qué tal si decimos que ayer a la noche hablamos sobre nuestros sentimientos y decidimos salir juntos?

- Qué romántico, Ronald – repuso la chica.

- Muy bien, ¿qué propones tú?

-Podemos decir que yo estaba sola en la Sala Común y que tú viniste por sorpresa con unas rosas rojas y me dijiste que me querías y yo te respondí que yo también y...

- Eh, eh, para el carro – la cortó Ron -. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando eso?

- Es que siempre he querido que alguien se me declarase así – se sonrojó Hermione.

- De acuerdo, si te hace ilusión... – contestó el chico encogiendo los hombros.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegó el día de la excursión

Llegó el día de la excursión. Los alumnos, allegar ahí, aprovecharon para hacer compras o tomar algo. El trío, Ginny, Neville y Luna decidieron dar un paseo por el pueblo. Al ver que nadie los oía, Ron y Hermione les confesaron que no era verdad que saliesen juntos y les contaron la razón.

- Pues vaya – se decepcionó Luna -, me encantabais como pareja...

Los dos se sonrojaron.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a la Casa de los Gritos? – preguntó Harry intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había creado.

- Ni de broma – contestó Ron -. No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar...

- Nosotros sí que vamos – dijo Neville señalándose a sí mismo, a Ginny y a Luna.

- De acuerdo- bufó Hermione -, yo me quedaré con Ron.

- Como si tuvieses otro remedio – rió Ginny.

Los cuatro se marcharon dejando a Ron y Hermione en el pueblo.

- Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Hermione.

- Lo que quieras.

Ron se arrepintió de haber dicho eso cuando la chica propuso ir a mirar tiendas de ropa. Entraron en una tienda en la que vendían todo tipo de túnicas para curiosear.

- ¿Se puede saber quién se compra algo tan feo? – se rió Ron señalando una túnica verde y rosa.

Entonces oyó a alguien toser a sus espaldas. Era una mujer que malhumorada alargó la mano cogiendo una de aquellas túnicas. El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

Después entraron en Las Tres Escobas a tomar cerveza de mantequilla.

- Bueno, ya sólo quedan tres semanas para que Pomfrey nos pueda curar – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Ron asintió fijando la vista en su jarra de cerveza. Se creó un largo silencio.

- Ha sido divertido – dijo el pelirrojo al fin -.Me lo he pasado bien.

- Sí, yo también – suspiró Hermione.

- Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo – sonrió el chico.

- Menos mal que no nos ha tocado en época de exámenes...

- ¿Menos mal? ¡Eso hubiese sido genial! Podría copiarte todo lo que quisiese...

- Ja-ja-ja. Pero no podría concentrarme a la hora de estudiar.

Ron dio un respingo y la miró asustado.

- Lo digo porque con los amigos siempre se termina hablando de cosas que no tienen nada que ver con los estudios – añadió en seguida Hermione

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente.

- Hermione, yo... – comenzó a decir Ron.

- ¡Holaaaa! – le cortó Luna, que acababa de entrar con Harry, Ginny y Neville.

El chico hizo una mueca torcida.


	6. Chapter 6

Llegó el día de la excursión

Llegó el día de la excursión. Los alumnos, allegar ahí, aprovecharon para hacer compras o tomar algo. El trío, Ginny, Neville y Luna decidieron dar un paseo por el pueblo. Al ver que nadie los oía, Ron y Hermione les confesaron que no era verdad que saliesen juntos y les contaron la razón.

- Pues vaya – se decepcionó Luna -, me encantabais como pareja...

Los dos se sonrojaron.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a la Casa de los Gritos? – preguntó Harry intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había creado.

- Ni de broma – contestó Ron -. No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar...

- Nosotros sí que vamos – dijo Neville señalándose a sí mismo, a Ginny y a Luna.

- De acuerdo- bufó Hermione -, yo me quedaré con Ron.

- Como si tuvieses otro remedio – rió Ginny.

Los cuatro se marcharon dejando a Ron y Hermione en el pueblo.

- Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Hermione.

- Lo que quieras.

Ron se arrepintió de haber dicho eso cuando la chica propuso ir a mirar tiendas de ropa. Entraron en una tienda en la que vendían todo tipo de túnicas para curiosear.

- ¿Se puede saber quién se compra algo tan feo? – se rió Ron señalando una túnica verde y rosa.

Entonces oyó a alguien toser a sus espaldas. Era una mujer que malhumorada alargó la mano cogiendo una de aquellas túnicas. El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

Después entraron en Las Tres Escobas a tomar cerveza de mantequilla.

- Bueno, ya sólo quedan tres semanas para que Pomfrey nos pueda curar – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Ron asintió fijando la vista en su jarra de cerveza. Se creó un largo silencio.

- Ha sido divertido – dijo el pelirrojo al fin -.Me lo he pasado bien.

- Sí, yo también – suspiró Hermione.

- Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo – sonrió el chico.

- Menos mal que no nos ha tocado en época de exámenes...

- ¿Menos mal? ¡Eso hubiese sido genial! Podría copiarte todo lo que quisiese...

- Ja-ja-ja. Pero no podría concentrarme a la hora de estudiar.

Ron dio un respingo y la miró asustado.

- Lo digo porque con los amigos siempre se termina hablando de cosas que no tienen nada que ver con los estudios – añadió en seguida Hermione

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente.

- Hermione, yo... – comenzó a decir Ron.

- ¡Holaaaa! – le cortó Luna, que acababa de entrar con Harry, Ginny y Neville.

El chico hizo una mueca torcida.


	7. Chapter 7

- ¿Qué tal

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Harry.

- Genial hasta que habéis llegado – refunfuñó Ron en voz baja.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – le dijo Neville.

- Nada. ¿Qué tal vosotros en la Casa de los Gritos? – disimuló el pelirrojo.

- Estaba vacía – contestó Ginny decepcionada.

Neville miró el reloj y avisó al resto de que en un cuarto de hora tenían que juntarse con el resto de los compañeros.

Al llegar al colegio cenaron y se fueron en seguida a dormir. En la Sala Común Hermione cogía un cojín para apoyar la cabeza.

- Hoy dormiré yo en el suelo – propuso la chica.

- Ni hablar, ya te estás poniendo en el sofá – le contestó Ron.

- Pero tú has dormido todos los días en el suelo – repuso Hermione.

- En serio, duerme tú en el sofá, me da igual.

- Espera – arrastró a Ron hasta el otro lado de la sala y acercó otros sillón al anterior mencionado – Así es suficientemente ancho para dormir los dos.

- ¿Y se te ocurre ahora? – rió Ron.

Hermione encogió los hombros sonriendo.

-Mucho mejor así – sonrió Ron tumbado mirando a Hermione -. No, espera. Tengo una idea. ¡Accio almohada de Harry!

Una almohada llegó volando escaleras abajo. El joven la colocó bajo la cabeza de la chica.

-Muchísimo mejor – contestó Hermione riéndose.

-Sshhh. Hazte la dormida.

En seguida oyeron bajar a Harry.

-¡Tío, ¿de qué vas?! Estaba durmiendo… - vio a los dos dormidos – Genial, se han dormido.

Se oyó otra voz:

-¿Qué pasa?

Era Ginny.

-Ron me ha quitado la almohada y se ha dormido…

-Ay, déjalos, míralos que monos los dos juntos.

-Tú estás más mona – sonrió Harry.

-¿Ves? Por eso te quiero – rió Ginny.

Se dieron un beso y cada uno cogió su camino hacia la habitación.

Cuando se fueron Ron se levantó con cara de susto.


	8. Chapter 8

-H-Harry y G-Ginny… otra vez…

-Tranquilo, Ron, cálmate.

-¡ ¿Pero tú has visto lo que yo he visto?!

-Sí…

- Espera. ¿Tú lo sabías?

La chica asintió.

-Esto es la monda – dijo Ron tumbándose de nuevo y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Ellos te lo querían decir…

El chico respiró hondo.

-De acuerdo. Se quieren. Habrá que aceptarlo.

-Vaya, esa ha sido una postura muy madura, Ronald.

-Para alguien que consigue lo que quiere… - dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto ella extrañada.

-No, por nada – se dio media vuelta y fingió dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Ron les dijo a Ginny y a Harry que sabía que habían vuelto.

-Lo siento tío, pensábamos decírtelo…

-No te disculpes, Harry – dijo Ginny con arrogancia -. No necesitamos su permiso para estar juntos.

-Sólo os iba a decir que esperaba que fueseis felices…

La pareja se quedó callada.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a este? – le susurró Ginny a Hermione.

Hermione encogió los hombros.

De repente, Neville irrumpió en el comedor gritando:

-¡La señora Pomfrey ha vuelto, ¿no es genial?!

- Absolutamente genial – bufó Ron.

Harry acompañó a sus dos amigos a la enfermería.

Entre los tres contaron lo sucedido a Pomfrey y le pidieron que no dijese nada a Snape.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo no le diré nada al profesor.

La mujer preparó una sustancia viscosa en menos de diez minutos.

-No tendremos que bebernos eso, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione con cara de asco.

-No, hombre, no. Esto es para la rama.

El líquido deshizo la esposa en menos de un minuto.

-¡Alucinante; qué rápido!

-No estudié Salud Mágica para nada, Weasley.


	9. Chapter 9

Al siguiente día, para sorpresa de Harry, sus dos amigos estaban bastante afligidos en vez de estar contentos por no tener que dormir en la Sala Común. Harry odiaba hablar sobre cosas íntimas con Hermione porque le resultaba violento, por lo que se dirigió hacia Ron.

-Hola.

-Ah, hola – lo saludó el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien, dime, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿A mí?

-No, a Hedwig… ¡pues claro!

-He dormido mal, eso es todo…

Ron estaba tiritando, como si lo hubiesen soltado en la mitad del polo norte en calzoncillos.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué estás temblando?

-Estoy un poco… nervioso.

-¿Por qué? Los exámenes no son hasta dentro de un mes.

-N-no es por eso.

Harry observó que su amigo miraba de reojo a Hermione.

-Comprendo. Te dejo con tus pensamientos – y, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, se fue.

El día transcurrió lleno de silencios incómodos, contestaciones monosilábicas y muecas que pretendían ser sonrisas. Harry suplicó para sus adentros que esa situación durase poco.

A la hora de cenar, el silencio fue aún mayor. Ginny miraba a Harry con desesperación, quien se dedicaba a observar a Ron y a Hermione. La chica se dedicaba a remover una especie de puré que contenía su plato y el pelirrojo se entretenía haciendo dibujos lentamente en el arroz.

-¿Es que nadie va a decir nada? – dijo al fin una Ginny malhumorada.

Nadie contestó. Harry quiso hacerlo, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar que no le salía la voz.

-De acuerdo, yo me voy – dijo la pelirroja levantándose de la mesa.

Harry la siguió. No podía soportar un minuto más con tanta tensión.

Al rato, Hermione se dignó a hablar:

-Yo… tengo que terminar un trabajo… adiós.

Ron ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista.

La chica se sentó en frente de la chimenea de la Sala Común y agradeció que no hubiese nadie más. Tocó el sofá con la mano izquierda y luego se palpó la muñeca melancólicamente. Sacó sus apuntes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y comenzó a leer.


	10. Chapter 10

El silencio sepulcral que había en la sala se rompió cuando Hermione oyó un fuerte estruendo a sus espaldas.

-¿Ronald? – dijo extrañada al ver al chico tirado en el suelo.

-Mierda… - murmuró Ron levantándose.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No, sólo ha sido un tropezón tonto…

-¿Qué llevas ahí? – preguntó Hermione señalando la mano que el chico ocultaba en la espalda.

-Y-yo… Hermione… - sacó la mano y dejó ver un par de margaritas marchitas – quería decirte que… bueno… te quiero.

Los apuntes resbalaron de las manos de la chica.

-S-sé que no es un ramo de flores… yo… lo siento, es lo único que he podido conseguir… quería darte una sorpresa, pero me he tropezado y…

Hermione se levantó corriendo del sillón y besó al pelirrojo.

-Esto es todavía más perfecto de lo que yo habría podido imaginarme jamás. Yo también te quiero.

-Buf, es un gran alivio saberlo – dijo Ron respirando hondamente -. ¿Te imaginas el ridículo si después de darte margaritas marchitas y caerme me llegas a decir que no? – bromeó.

La chica rió.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione ya se lo había contado a medio colegio.

-…Y entonces me dijo que me quería – le contaba a Susan Bones.

- Eso ya me lo contaste hace un par de meses. Hija, parece que se te declaró ayer o algo…

Hermione se sonrojó.

En ese momento Ron la sorprendió por detrás rodeándola con los brazos.

-La vida es maravillosa, ¿no crees? – dijo ella.

-No, antes era maravillosa. Ahora es perfecta.


End file.
